<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De Alice para Marguerite by Makitasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947115">De Alice para Marguerite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama'>Makitasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Historical References, Love Letters, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quem diria que uma semana era o suficiente para eu me atrair por uma linda jovem canadense</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Canada/Female England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De Alice para Marguerite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 de julho de 1968</p><p>City of London, Londres, Inglaterra</p><p>Querida Marguerite,</p><p>Lembro-me de termos encontrado-nos nas ruas da City of London e seus lindos cabelos castanhos jamais saíram da minha mente, assim como os lindos olhos roxeados, sem contar na sua linda ursa polar.</p><p>A sua voz também é doce como um sorvete, algo novo para mim, pois não imaginaria me atrair por uma mulher, mas como aconteceu, posso fazer algo? Não e sei que minha irmã, minha inimiga, vão querer me tratar, curar-me, contudo somente a senhorita saberá tal sentimento.</p><p>Bem, quando a sua mão encostou na minha sem querer, notei uma palpitação do meu coração, além do corar de meu rosto, algo completamente novo para mim mesmo há diversos anos viva.</p><p>Eu queria poder vê-la de novo, afinal, nessa curta semana não tivemos tempo para nos comunicar direito, para nos conhecer e com mais dias eu tenho certeza que poderemos mudar isso! E não me entenda mal, já que eu amei os momentos em que eu tive com você, linda jovem canadense.</p><p>Seus olhares direcionados a mim, seus lábios rosados, sua roupa com tons avermelhados e brancos, o brilho intenso dos cabelos bem penteados, mas não é como se eu de fato te amasse! Não entendo bem como eu estou em relação ao jeito canadense, ao andar canadense e aos sentimentos de tal país.</p><p>Por favor, saiba que mesmo não sendo normal amar uma mulher, ao menos não tanto quanto amar um homem, eu jamais desistirei de tu, querida. Nosso relacionamento vai acontecer quando conseguirmos por isso não desista de mim também. Pois nem que tenhamos de nos esconder, farei o necessário para lhe ter.</p><p>E obrigada por ler essa carta, querida.</p><p>Alice</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>